


Moving Forward

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: The Kingdom Series [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Fresh Start, Interlude, M/M, Mainly focuses on Alby/Ben, Mentions of past abuse, adorableness, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events from Break the Dark Down, Alby returns to his home and his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an interlude between Break the Dark Down and it's, as of yet, unnamed sequel.

Ben received a letter from his Alpha Alby, two days before the man arrived.

 

The omega had spent the afternoon reading and rereading the letter over and over again, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink from his giddiness as seeing his mate again.

 

The sound of heavy hooves announced Alby’s presence even before Ben could see him. The blonde lifted his head from the book he had been teaching one of the children to read, eyes instantly locked onto the window.

 

“You’re doing great Lucile, continue, I’ll be right back.” He promised, darting up from the table and rushing out the door.

 

Alby had barely dismounted his horse before Ben was on him, arms thrown around the Alpha’s neck, face buried into the crook under his chin.

 

“Alby.” He sighed happily, inhaling his mates scent, tightening his hold and rubbing his cheek all over his mate, scenting the dark skinned man as his.

 

Alby held his mate close one hand cradling the back of his head as he buried his nose in his neck, taking in his scent, it was good to be home.  After the worry and the heartbreak he’d felt for his friends in the Glade he was glad to be able to hold his love close and let the world drop away for a few minutes.

 

“I missed you baby.”  He whispered into the younger man’s ear.

 

“I missed you.” Ben agreed, pulling back to kiss his mate softly. “What happened? You were vague in your letters. Did something bad happen at the tournament? You...” Ben swallowed thickly. “You didn’t... find someone... else... did you?” He asked, stomach rolling uncomfortably and throat suddenly parched. He fought down the wave of panic threatening to rise up.

 

Alby smiled softly and pulled back so he could look into Ben’s face properly, his hands came up to frame the brunette’s face, thumbs tracing his jaw.

 

“No.  Of course I didn’t, there will never be another for me but you.  The prince….he...he reminded me a lot of you, and I felt very sad for him, and very protective of him.  You knew before I went that I thought the whole production ridiculous.”  He kissed the omega deeply and pulled back with a sigh.

 

“Are lessons finished for the day?  I’d like to tell you about the tournament but it’s a long story, and I’d like some time alone with you.”  He said simply.  He wanted to hold his mate, assure himself the boy was safe and sound and in his arms.

 

Ben nodded. “I’ll let the lady of the house know you have returned and I’ll take the afternoon off. I’ll meet you in our room soon.” He promised, kissing his mate once more.

 

Rushing back into the house, Ben found that Lucille and her two brothers, Henry and Jack had been joined by the lady of the house.

 

“Sir Alby has returned?” She asked, simply. She never referred to them as mates, purely because Alby was not the first Alpha to touch him.

 

“He has, may I have the afternoon off to be with him?” The Omega asked, bowing his head respectfully as he spoke.

 

The lady of the house looked him up and down before sighing.

 

“You may.” She told him boredly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

 

A bright smile broke across Ben’s face as he thanked her and rushed out of the house towards the knights quarters of the outer castle. He and Alby shared the knight’s lodgings, they preferred it that way.

 

Alby returned to his rooms and dropped his saddle bags onto the floor to deal with later, he’d ridden hard to make it home as quickly as possible unable to bear being away from Ben any longer, but now that he was home he was exhausted.  He’d ordered a bath be brought up on his way up the stairs to his room and he began stripping off his armor and travel stained clothes as the servants carted in buckets of water to fill the tub.

 

He’d just settled into the hot bath when the door opened again and he heard Ben’s voice calling to him.

 

“In here.”  He called back.

 

Ben smiled and made his way into the back room of their lodgings. He found his mate relaxing in a tub of hot water.

 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked softly, almost shy. It had been too long since he’d seen his mate, or rather, his mate has seen him.

 

Alby smiled warmly and reached out to cup Ben’s face, he’d missed his boy.

 

“I’d mind if you didn’t.”  He teased gently.

 

Ben smiled and blushed.

 

He stripped slowly, curling in on himself to shield the worst of his scars from Alby. No matter how much time had passed, he still hated the Alpha seeing marks left by other Alpha’s.

 

Stepping into the hot water, Ben sat down between Alby’s legs, relaxing back against him.

 

“This is nice.”

 

Alby knew Ben didn’t like his scars, he tried to hide them every chance he got despite all the time Alby took trying to convince the brunette that they didn’t bother him, that he barely saw them when he looked at Ben, that he was beautiful no matter what.

 

The dark skinned man wrapped his arms around his slim mate and held him close, kissing the back of his neck and his shoulder.

 

“Yes it is.  What did you get up to while I was gone?  Did you stay out of trouble?”  He teased.  His mate was a shy, quiet man, he kept mostly to himself.

 

“Lucille has advanced her reading, Henry and Jack have been keeping me busy. Those two are sneaky and mischievous.” He teased.

 

“But it’s been alright, people have mostly been ignoring me. I like it that way.” He shrugged softly.

 

Alby chuckled the two heirs of the household were rambunctious he found it hilarious though he knew it gave Ben no end of trouble.

 

“I have a question for you.”  He said after awhile of them just sitting quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

 

“Oh, that sounds ominous.” Ben teased, leaning against Alby further. “What did you want to know?”

 

“Lets get washed up and discuss it warm and cozy by the fire.” He suggested reaching for the cake of soap on the shelf by the tub.  He washed his partner quickly but tenderly and then saw to himself while Ben was drying off.  He tucked a towel around his own waist and headed for the main room.  

 

The servants had stoked up the fire and brought a tray of food up for them.  Alby grabbed a blanket and took Ben by the hand pulling him down to sit on the rug in front of the hearth with him and wrapping the blanket around them both.

 

“What would you think about leaving here and living in the Glade.”  He asked.

 

Ben frowned. “Leave? But, why?” He asked, confused. “We have everything we need here.”

 

“I’ve been offered a position in the Prince’s household.  He would also find a place for you.  He, doesn’t have many friends at court, or at all really, and I think, perhaps a change would be good for us.”  He spoke quietly.

 

“But... I have a job here. I have a purpose here.” Ben replied, still shocked and bewildered. Alby wanted them to leave?

 

“What? What would I do?”

 

“The same thing you do here, or something new if you wanted.  You could do whatever you want.”  Alby spoke patiently, aware that he’d just shaken up Ben’s entire world.

 

“I know it’s scary, and I know it’s a big change, but think about it.  A fresh start, for both of us.   No one would know us there, there would be no looks or comments, nothing. We don’t have to tell anyone anything about us, or our past.  It’s just you and me, mates making a life for ourselves. ”  He explained.

 

Ben hesitated. “But what about Lucille, and Henry and Jack?” He whispered softly. “Who will look after them while the Lady and lord are away?”

 

“Well, Henry and Jack are likely going to be starting page training soon, and a governess can be found for Lucille, she’s going to have to be trained in the art of being a lady anyway.”  Alby pointed out.

 

“I’m not trying to force you from your home Ben.  I know you love those kids, I just, I think this is worth some consideration.  We’ll only do it if you want to.” He said reassuringly.

 

Ben swallowed thickly, Alby was right, but he didn’t have to like it.

 

“Can I have some time to think about it?” He asked softly, looking up at Alby cautiously. Last time he defied an Alpha he ended up with some of those scars. He knew Alby would never hurt him, that Alby was nothing like those other Alpha’s, but that level of fear and negativity took years to overcome.

 

Alby hugged him close.

 

“Of course, take all the time you need.  There’s no rush. We can go or not go whenever you’re ready.  I just want you to be happy Ben, no matter where we are.”  He kissed the younger man thoroughly and then pulled away.

 

“Now.  I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”  He got up to retrieve the tray and sat back down in the little nest he’d made with his mate and together they ate and Alby regaled Ben with funny tidbits from his trip.

 

***

 

Ben spent the next morning, laying in bed and trying to find the will to leave the warm embrace of his mate. He knew he had to go and start the day, getting the children to complete their lessons, but he didn’t want to leave the warmth and safety of his mate’s arms.

 

“Do I have to go?” He pouted softly.

 

Alby nuzzled closer kissing his mate tenderly on the neck.

 

“Well I suppose you don’t have to, but who will look after the children?  I’d be more than happy to keep you here all day,” He tightened his arms, tickling the younger man lightly “but the children.” He teased with a grin.  He didn’t want to get up either but he would have to be up and seeing to his own duties soon enough.

 

Ben pouted.

 

“Don’t talk about kids when we’re in bed together, you’ll ruin the mood.” Ben pouted playfully.

 

“Well then I suppose you had better get up and see to them then, since the mood is ruined.”  Alby teased, tapping the omega lightly on the hip to get him moving.

 

“The sooner you get the day started the sooner you get to end it here with me.”  The alpha teased.

 

Ben let out a put-upon sigh and threw the blankets back, sliding out of bed.

 

He pulled on his clothing for the day and moved to kiss his Alpha.

 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He promised and left for the main house, the children would be eating breakfast and then they would start on arithmetic.

 

***

 

Alby got himself out of bed shortly after Ben left.  As a knight employed by the household of a lord he typically worked with the castle guard, training and covering shifts.  It was also his job to train the pages and squires of the household.  The lords two young sons would be his responsibility soon enough if he and Ben stayed.

 

He made his way down to the barracks where the men were having breakfast and endured a few good humored jabs about his lack of prowess since he’d returned without bedding the omega prince.  He returned them with scathing remarks of his own and sat down to his own breakfast.  It was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

By mid afternoon Ben had the children with him as they walked about the open air market, picking up food for the household on the way home after their daily walk around town.

 

After the fourth time he’d been stopped to ask if Sir Alby had succeeded in finding a suitable mate, the omega was seething silently.

 

“Mr Ben?” Henry asked, curious.

 

“Yes, Henry?”

 

“Why do they ask about Sir Alby? Aren’t you two mated?”

 

Ben let out a slow breath.

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

“So why do they ask if he’s found a suitable mate?” Jack asked.

 

“Because people are mean.” Lucille cut in. “They can’t see Ben is the best thing for Sir Alby.” She defended him.

 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Ben smiled warmly at her.

 

“Why don’t they think Ben is suitable?” Henry frowned, obviously confused.

 

“Is it because you’re broken?” Jack asked.

 

Ben froze.

 

“Jack!” Lucille hissed.

 

“What? That’s what everyone says! He’s broken so no one wants him.”

 

Ben bit his bottom lip to keep his emotions in check.

 

“Come, children, it’s time you got home and washed up before dinner.” He hurried them along, wanting to be with his mate.

 

***

 

Alby had had enough for one day.  The entire castle knew that he and Ben were mated and yet they insisted on joking about him not being able to seal the deal in the Glade

 

He’d spent the day defending his bond, decrying the tournament in general and had nearly come to blows with men who were unwilling to let the subject drop no less than three times.  He wanted to take his mate, wrap him tight in his arms and not leave his bed for the next week.

 

The great hall was filled with people in anticipation of the evening meal but he walked right past, dragging himself up the stairs.  He stopped a servant to ask that a tray be brought to his rooms and then promptly flopped onto his bed once he reached them.

 

Ben quietly made his way through the castle to his rooms. He was on the verge of tears after the snarky remarks and crude comments from some of Alby’s peers as he past.

 

He hoped his mate wasn’t already in, wanting a moment to get his emotions in check before facing him.

 

Alby heard the door open and sat up, the look on his mate’s face had him instantly on edge.

 

“What happened?” He asked fiercely.

 

Ben cowered at the tone.

 

“It’s nothing, just the usual.” He spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. He’d had an awful day, all he wanted was to crawl into his Alpha’s arms and hide from the world.

 

Alby sighed and opened his arms For his mate.

 

"I'm sorry baby. Come here."

 

Ben moved into his mates arms, curling into Alby and hiding his face.

 

He stayed like that for a few silent minutes, breathing deep and slowly, inhaling his mate’s scent and calming his nerves.

 

Alby held the younger man tight feeling the tension in his body. He slid one hand into the brunettes hair scratching lightly at his scalp as the other hand rubbed his back soothingly

 

"Its alright baby. You're safe. You're with me. I love you more than anything in this world." He murmured into the boy's ear.

 

“Why are they all so cruel?” Ben whispered, his voice cracking. “Why can’t they just be happy for us?”

 

Alby tightened his hold pulling the younger man into his lap.

 

"I've been asking myself that for years and haven't found an answer yet. We just can't let them get to us. We know the truth of our situation and that's what matters."

 

Ben nodded sadly.

 

"Is The Glade different?" He asked. "I'm not saying I want to go, I haven't decided yet, but I want to know what it's like."

 

Alby sighed, he wished he could tell his mate that things in the glade were perfect but that was far from the truth.

 

"They have their issues with their beliefs on the capabilities of Omegas but I think Prince Newt and hopefully Thomas if he gets out prison will change that. As it is you'll be going as a mated omega. People respect that and no one will know our history so they won't be able to make any nasty comments." He assured the younger man.

 

"Unless someone tells them, or sees my scars." Ben muttered darkly. "I cant keep all of them covered all of the time, if I get hot and roll up my sleeves they'll accuse you of abusing me, or worse, they'll learn they're from other Alphas."

 

"Or you'll tell them that you don't wish to talk about it and they will leave you alone. They will respect your privacy and I would hope that no one would think I'm abusing you. I'm fairly certain I'm not, though I suppose I do keep you from getting adequate sleep frequently enough." He teased lightly trying to break the Omega's dark mood.

 

Ben cracked a small smile despite himself.

 

"Stop making me smile. I'm trying to pout." He huffed playfully.

 

Letting out a deep breath, as if cleansing himself from the negativity of the day, Ben lay down on the bed and patted the spot beside him.

 

"Come hold me and tell me about your day, then maybe you can tell me more about Prince Newt and Sir Thomas, should we write to see the outcome?" the omega asked and a dark through crossed his mind.

 

"They wouldn't have executed him, would they?"

 

Alby laid down and gathered his mate close as a shadow fell across his face.

 

"I hope not. Thomas is a prince, if they execute him they'll have a war on their hands." He shook his head.

 

"I understand why he did it. If it was me in that situation I would have done anything I could to save you, but he put both of them in so much danger." He trailed off worried about both of his friends. Thomas rotting in some jail cell and Newt, disgraced and in more danger now than before, especially if they forced him to marry that brutish boy Minho.

 

"I suspect we'll find out one way or the other soon enough." He sighed of the country went to war there was no way he wouldn't be called out.

 

Ben remained silent. He hoped Alby's friends were okay. A true friend to either of them was rare and to lose two at once would weigh heavily on the Alpha.

 

"Tell me about your day?" the brunette asked, hoping to distract his Alpha.

 

Alby sighed shaking dark thoughts from his mind.

 

"My day was normal. People need to learn to mind their own business and keep their mouths shut about things they have no place commenting on but that's nothing new." He said offhandedly, his tone making it clear what he thought about such people.

 

He let his hand run up and down Bens back loving the warmth of his mate in his arms. He loved this boy more than life itself.

 

"How are the children?" He asked turning the discussion to something more light hearted. Ben loved those kids.

 

Ben hesitated. "Jack asked me if people were mean to me because I was broken." He admitted.

 

"Lucille told him off instantly but... I feel like this place will continue to breed hatred towards me for something that wasn't my fault."

 

Ben closed his eyes and breathed, fighting back the tears.

 

"He didnt even understand, it was so innocent and earnest when he asked, concerned that I was broken. I feel like its only a matter of time until they grow up to resent me."

 

Alby squeezed Ben tightly.

 

"First of all you are not broken." He said vehemently. It was a discussion they had had many times.

 

"Second I don't think they could resent you anyone who knots you know what a sweet loving person you are and if they grow up and believe otherwise then that's on them." He explained.

 

"And.... And you have time to think this over, but like I said you and I could go to the glade and make a new life. Where no one knows anything other than what we choose to tell them. A fresh start." He didn't want to pressure Ben but he wanted him to know he had options and Alby would do whatever his mate decided

 

Ben swallowed thickly.

 

"I've never been outside of the village. This place is all I know. What if we move there and I hate it? What if they hate me?" He asked, getting himself worked up with worry

 

Alby leaned forward and kissed the younger man gently.

 

"They're not going to hate you. No one in their right mind could. Although admittedly I might be biased." He winked.

 

"And if we go there and you hate it we'll leave. But you're not going to hate it. The country is beautiful lots of forests and the castle has a lovely garden and the prince is a kind man you and he would be fast friends I know it." He brushed his fingers through the brown hair gently soothingly.

 

"I just want you happy Ben. Whatever you need, whatever it takes I will do everything in my power to make sure it happens." He vowed

 

Ben smiled and made a small happy noise at Alby's words.

 

"Give me a few days. I'll make my decision then." He promised, already knowing in his heart they'd most likely end up in The Glade.

 

Alby smiled and rolled so he was on top of the younger man.

 

"Take all the time you need." He said and then kissed the brunette deeply.

 

"Now on to more pleasant things." His grin was predatory.

 

***

 

Alby had settled back into his normal routine by the end of the next week and he was looking forward to his dinner. Ben was already at their normal table when he arrived in the great hall.  He gave the boy a sweet kiss and took his seat next to him.

 

"Hey baby how was your day?" He asked.

 

Ben shrugged.

 

"It was alright." He replied , deliberately being as vague as possible.

 

Alby caught on to his Omega's tone.

 

"Oh?" His tone betraying that he didn't believe the younger man.

 

"You wanna try the truth this time?" He asked casually.

 

Ben grinned.

 

"Later, after dinner." He promised not wanting to have that conversation in front of others.

 

"Fair enough." Alby answered letting the subject drop as they finished their meal and he lead the brunette up to their quarters with an arm slung casually around his waist.

 

"Now how was your day?" He asked again as they got settled in their rooms.

 

Ben gave a small shrug.

 

"oh you know. I spoke to the lady of the house. Had a lengthy conversation and she accepted my resignation and gave me an official letter of recommendation for Prince Newt to consider." the brunette replied, grin growing.

 

"You did what now?" Alby asked with a grin walking over to pick his mate up and kiss him thoroughly.

 

"Surprise! I made my decision." Ben laughed wrapping his arms around his Alpha.

 

"How soon can we leave?"

 

Alby laughed and kissed Ben’s cheeks forehead and finally lips.

 

"We can leave in the morning if you like. If you think you can get everything packed by then. I'll help but I have to go talk to the captain of the guard first." He said with a grin

 

The omega nodded.

 

"I'll start now." He promised.

 

Alby kissed him one last time.

 

"I love you." He said fiercely as he hurried out the door to speak with the captain.

 

***

 

Alby enjoyed the ride to the palace much better this time. He'd been able to spend every night of the week long trip under the stars with his mate. He was still happy to see the giant stone edifice rising on the horizon though, he was anxious to see his friends.

 

He'd learned from one of the innkeepers on the road that Thomas had not in fact been arrested and that he and the prince had been happily married for a couple of weeks now.

 

He turned to Ben with a grin on his face.

 

"Well there it is. What do you think?"

 

Ben didn't know what to expect.

 

"It's big." He admitted, his nerves had grown since they found out that Newt and Thomas had been married.

 

It meant he would be meeting them both and possibly making friends. Ben hadn't had friends in a long time.

 

Alby smiled softly at his partner's nerves. Ben was going to do fine here.

 

"It is, but you'll love it. You'll see come on."

 

They rode through the city and up to the gates the guards recognized him and after showing them the letter Newt had given him after he'd first issued the offer he and Ben were let onto the palace grounds with no issues. They were riding up to the stables when he saw two familiar figures training in the grass.

 

He dismounted with a grin.

 

"Come on Thomas if you're going to teach the boy to swing a sword, at least do it properly." He called, walking across the grounds toward the pair. He could hear Ben following behind him.

 

Ben frowned when Alby dismounted at the training ground but as soon as he heard the name he understood.

 

"Alby!" Thomas beamed rushing to the knight and embracing him in a hug.

 

"Took your sweet time." He teased.

 

"Well I had to take care of some things first." He grinned and motioned toward Ben taking his hand and bringing him forward.

 

"Prince Thomas of the Glade I'd like to introduce you to Ben my mate."  He beamed as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist.

 

It was then he noticed the blonde making his way toward them.

 

Newt had been leaning against a tree having a snack and watching his husband train in the sunshine when he'd hears the commotion. He'd rushed over as soon as he recognized who it was.

 

"Is this the infamous Ben?" He asked excitedly.

 

"One and the same." Alby answered with a smile. The blond looked happier than he'd ever seen him and it warmed the knight's heart to see it.

 

"I've heard so much about you." The prince gushed. He was so excited to meet Alby's mate, the knight had always spoken so highly of him.

 

Ben shied away from the attention, blushing softly.

 

"Hi." He spoke softly, keeping half his body hidden behind Alby.

 

"It's nice to meet you."

 

Alby smiled softly at his mate and kept his arm around him.

 

Newt noticed the man's discomfort and made an effort to tone down his enthusiasm.

 

"I'm so glad you decided to join us here. I know you're gonna love it." He smiled encouragingly.

 

"Now I'm sure you've had a long trip and probably want to get settled. Shall I show you to your rooms?" The prince offered, he and Thomas had set aside a wing for their friends, sure they would accept the offer.

 

"That would be great your Highness." Alby answered. He knew Ben would need some time to get used to everything.

 

The blonde nodded and turned to his husband.

 

"Are you finished with training for the day?" He'd really hoped they could show the new arrivals around together, but he understood that Thomas had his duties as well.

 

Thomas looked over to Chuck.

 

"Have you done your chores at Alice's this week?" He asked the boy.

 

"Not yet, I can do them today." Chuck offered with a bright smile, he was excited for Alby to be back and to meet his mate.

 

Thomas nodded.

 

"I'll see you at dinner." He dismissed the boy.

 

Newt smiled fondly as Chuck ran off. He was so glad they'd taken him into their household.

 

"Well shall we?" He asked the group leading them in the direction of the palace.

 

"You two will have, not quite your own wing, but a suite of rooms in the royal wing." He told the new arrivals with a grin.

 

Alby had been such a good friend to them, Newt's only friend really, and Thomas’ staunch ally that they both wanted them as close as possible but still allowing everyone their privacy.

 

"That's...that's incredibly generous of you Your Highness." Alby stumbled on his words. He was expecting something akin to what he was use to, a room in the knights quarters, not being housed with the royal family. The generosity of his friends was overwhelming.

 

Ben looked to Alby, shocked. They were to have their own rooms in the royal wing?

 

“I...” He began to his Alpha, unable to fully form words.

 

Alby just gave him a smile as they followed the royal couple inside the palace.

 

The former King’s, Newt’s father’s, rooms had been cleared completely. Thomas had ordered everything inside burnt and commissioned the local carpenter to make them a marriage bed.

 

The room connected to it was a nursery for their unborn child and across the hall was a mirror set of rooms, for Ben and Alby and whatever children they decided to have.

 

“These are your rooms, we didn’t know what kind of colours you liked so we kept it neutral for now, we can have the tailors dye fabrics to suit when you’re ready. There is a room with a tub to wash up in, the natural springs are still flowing strong so there is warm water available.” Thomas smiled as he spoke, opening the doors to the rooms with a large key.

 

“We also added extra locks.” He spoke specifically to Alby, handing him the key to the room.

 

“We wanted you to both know that you are safe here. Alby, I would like for you to be my Head Knight, there is no one else I trust more with my life and my family.”

 

Alby stared at the suite of rooms, overcome with emotion as he took the key from Thomas.

 

“Thomas…..I….”  He fumbled for words.

 

“Thank you.  Thank both of you.  This is more than we ever could have expected.”  He bowed low to the monarchs.

 

“I will serve you to the best of my abilities My Lord.”  He vowed.

 

Thomas smiled and put a hand on Alby’s shoulder.

 

“We know. Just as we will look after you as best we can, both of you.” He said turning to Ben.

 

“Your mate is a wonderful man and he has spoken lovingly of you the entire time we have known him. You are welcome in our family too, but we understand we’re still strangers to you.” The brunette told the omega.

 

“If you wish to work, you are most certainly welcome to choose a position within the community or the royal household.”

 

Ben nodded. “I used to teach the children of the house.” He spoke softly, still in awe of the rooms, hand firmly clasped in Alby’s.

 

“Are... are there children here that need a tutor?” He asked softly.

 

Newt smiled.

 

“Well not yet, but in oh…..2 years and eight months or so there will be.”  His grin grew as he leaned into Thomas’ side.

 

Alby clapped Thomas on the shoulder.

 

“You work quick.”  He teased before giving Newt a friendly hug.

 

“Congratulations you two.” He grinned thrilled for his two friends, they were going to be great parents.

 

“Thank you.”  Newt told him seriously, they hadn’t made the official announcement yet. It had only been officially confirmed by Daniel that morning, he was glad that Alby and Ben were the first people he got to tell.

 

“As for right now Ben, there is a home for children in need that could badly use some help.  We’re working on building a school for the children in the city but until that happens I wonder if you would be willing to work with them.  The Lady of the house is a very old and dear friend of mine she was like a second mother and she takes very good care of her children.  If you like I could bring you around some time this week, after you get settled, and you could have a look?  See if it feels like a good fit?”  He asked the other man.  

 

He wanted Alby’s partner to be happy. He knew Lady Alice could use the help and he just knew that Ben would fit in so well there.

 

Ben nodded, a genuine smile crossing his lips.

 

“I would like that.” He said, turning to Alby. “I can teach at the home?” He asked his Alpha.

 

It wasn’t that Alby was a controlling mate, it was more that Ben was still raw from the abuse he had received in the past. He needed the reassurance.

 

Alby smiled softly at his mate and kissed his hair.

 

“If it makes you happy Ben, you can do whatever you like.”  He said softly.

 

“Check it out and see if you like it and then decide what you want to do.  Would you like me to come with you the first time?”  He asked, he knew his mate got nervous in new places, and this was a completely new situation. He wanted Ben to be completely comfortable in their new home.

 

Ben nodded bashfully.

 

“If you’re not too busy.” He said softly.

 

Thomas watched their exchange feeling like a voyeur. It was obvious that Ben had been through something terrible. He was nervous and introverted, and while he seemed to be able to function as an individual, he relied heavily on Alby and his approval.

 

Thomas swallowed thickly, he wanted to help Ben, to ensure he felt safe and welcome in his new home, but the king knew he couldn’t, not yet.

 

“Alright. Well, why don’t Newt and I leave you to get settled, anything you need please let us know or send one of the staff to get it. We’ll see you at dinner.” He shook Alby’s hand again and gave Ben his kindest smile, letting Newt say his farewells too before crossing the hall to their room.

 

They had much to discuss.

 

***

 

Alby set their bags down and turned to his mate.

 

“Well what do you think?  Think we could be happy here, build a life here?”

 

He knew this was the right place for them.  He could see the two of them living happily in these rooms, having children, those children growing up with Thomas and Newt’s children, all of them growing old together, building something amazing together.  He could see it all in his mind’s eye and it warmed him inside.

 

Ben sat down carefully on the bed and glanced around the room.

 

“I...” He started. Newt and Thomas were every bit as kind and welcoming as Alby had promised. The Glade was stunning and knowing there was a home of children in need of education meant he would have a job, he would be needed.

 

“Yes.” He finally agreed, smiling up at his Alpha. “I think so.”

  
***


End file.
